Ballad of a Mary Sue
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: Amy is an original character from FOC City who goes through the operation to make her wonderfully beautiful. However, Amy broke a rule and when she gets to her story, she discovers something isn’t right. Full Summary Inside. CxMSxJ, SxOC, maybe more.
1. Amy

Summary: Amy Fletcher is an original character from FOC City who goes through the operation to make her wonderfully beautiful. However, Amy broke a rule and when she gets to her story, she quickly discovers something isn't right. Why does everyone expect her to be dumb? Why do all the Canons hate her? And why does Chazz keep calling her Mary-Sue? ChazzMarySueJaden, SyrusOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, most of the ideas aren't even mine, but a mix of various books I've read. Also, if you are reading this and I accidentally use a penname close to yours or a story title that seems like something you've wrote, I promise. If, however, any of the actual Sue names (which you will probably be able to tell when you see them, there is only one in this chapter) seem like they mimic one of your OCs? Well, that was unintentional as well, but you may have bigger problems.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Amy

* * *

"Hurry up, dork-face, we're going to get caught!" Hannah hissed peering anxiously at the dour windows of the museum. Amy rolled her eyes but quickened her movements, scrambling over the fence and dropping down to land next to her friend. She snorted quietly.

"Oh, get a grip. Nobody guards this old place, anyway," she pointed out. Hannah pursed her lips but didn't comment. Amy smirked and walked over to their normal entry point, a medium size window propped open by a battered textbook. **Property of Amanda Fletcher**, it said, clear as day. If anyone ever realized about their little trick to fool the archaic security system, her name was right there. It added a little extra thrill in the earlier days, but after so many years of doing this, they were not expecting to get caught anytime soon.

"We should still be careful!" Hannah snapped. Amy turned and gave her an amused look before wrenching the window open wide enough to accommodate the girls' frames. She gave a mock-bow as she indicated that Hannah should first. The larger girl made a noise of disgust, but clambered through the opening, landing neatly on her feet. Amy quickly followed her, but tripped over herself and ended up splayed on the floor in an extremely graceless manner.

"Oh, shut it," she grumbled as Hannah dissolved into laughter. The taller girl paid her no heed and continued to snicker. Amy wondered why she was friends with such a callous freak as she pulled herself to her feet. She wiped the dust off her clothes with a grimace, pausing when she glanced into a mirror, catching sight of their reflections.

Amy was a small girl, short for her age. Like everyone in their city, she wasn't much to look at. Her thin hair was a plain brown, not particularly rich or stylish, and hung formlessly around her face unless, like today, she pulled it back and braided it out of her way. She was thin, true enough, but looked less like a model and more like some sort of sickly bird. She was made up of knobby joints and freckled, sun burnt skin. Her face was unmemorable, all bumps, too small ears, and dark brown eyes that could have been striking if they weren't so squinty.

In contrast, Hannah was tall, having the sort of length where it looked like she had been stretched out one size too big. Her features were exaggerated, but not in the pretty way that you saw in magazines. Her face was long, almost equine, her lips were too large, suggestive of a guppy, and her hair frizzed up in a Pomeranian poof. She often joked to her friends that she was a walking menagerie. Some of the other kids would take this a little too far, calling her a cow because of her weight and making piggy-noises whenever she ate.

Together they made quite the pair. One too big, the other two small, as if they were trying to make up for one another. Hannah stuck out like a sore thumb, whereas Amy faded into the background easily. But she hadn't minded, not really, not until lately, when everyone else started leaving, and they weren't called. When the worries started in…

"Amy, are you daydreaming again or did you finally hit your head too hard?" Hannah's voice started her back into the real world. She turned and forced a grin.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she joked. "I was just thinking, that's all." The larger girl gave her a measuring look and sighed, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "What?" Amy demanded.

"Agonizing about it won't do either of us any good." Hannah told her softly. "They'll call us eventually. They're just waiting for the right time, the right plotline for us." Amy bit the inside of her cheek, worrying.

"We're almost sixteen, Hannah," she said. "Most people are called right when they turn fifteen. What if we don't get called? What if they don't want us to be main characters?"

"And what would they want us for, then?" Her friend laughed as if this was silly. "We live in the Love Interest district, Amy! We're going to be main characters. We just have to wait our turn."

"But why do we have to wait? I've been waiting my whole life to get out of here. I want to be pretty and go on adventures with the Canons. Ever since I can remember I've been preparing, practicing how to make myself blush and cry while still looking strong, preparing deck after deck with themes to fit into any story! Every night I dream about how they'll make me look, how the operation will change me…I just want to be pretty."

"But, Amy," Hannah looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Don't you think that sounds awfully, well, shallow?" Amy felt her cheeks flaming and looked down.

"It's not shallow, it's just how things work here," she mumbled. "We're born, sorted into districts, we grow up, get the operation, and become beautiful. When you're ugly, life is hard. We work all the time and there are no guarantees. Nobody cares. But when you're made lovely, it's about more than just your looks. You get to live a life of excitement. People like you and nothing really bad can ever happen to you. Why wouldn't I want that?" she asked, glancing back up at Hannah. "Don't you?"

"Oh, I don't know, of course I do," Hannah half shrugged, fingering her identity-necklace as she always did when nervous. "I mean, all the perks are great and it would be nice to trade in acne for action. I just, I don't know. Don't listen to me, Amy, I guess I'm just bitter about not being called yet. Maybe they just decided that they didn't need a fat girl like me."

"Oh, Hannah, don't say that!" Amy broke in anxiously. "You aren't fat! Just because you don't look like a starving orphan doesn't mean you're fat. Besides, after the operation, you'll look gorgeous, I just know it. You're practically there already, you know? You already have the curves!"

"Thanks," Hannah laughed. "You don't have to make me feel better. Once we get called and get our operations, we'll both be so beautiful that those Canons won't know what hit 'em. Now, come on, I thought you said you wanted to check out the new Mummy exhibit."

* * *

"Er, M-miss Amanda?" Amy looked up from her book to see Kim, one of her younger dorm mates, standing waveringly at the door. She put in a bookmark and smiled, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

"What is it? And you can really just call me Amy," she added. Kim turned red and glanced down. She was a nice girl, very pretty for a pre-op, and everyone had high hopes for her once she got called. The only problem was that she was frightfully shy, scared of her own shadow. Well, she still had at least a year to work on that.

"Oh, er, I just needed some help, um, with the, uh, little kids?" Kim had a way of making every sentence sound like a question. She had been scolded on it in Confidence Training, but that had only served to make her attempt to wilt back into the wall when talking more than ever.

"Oh, right. It's there bedtime, isn't it?" Each dorm member had a specific duty, the more difficult duties being given to the younger girls so that the older ones could concentrate on their upcoming operations. Up until recently, Amy had been in charge of taking care of the Junior Dorm that corresponded to theirs. Now Kim was in charge of that job, but she was having trouble with the job.

"They won't listen to me. I got them ready, but I can't get them to get into their bunks," Kim admitted, nibbling on a fingernail. Amy sighed and hopped up.

"You can't let them bully you, Kim," she explained. The dark-haired girl ducked her head, ashamed. "Don't worry about it. Let's see what I can do." Kim flashed her a grateful smile and the two started to make their way across the street to the small building that housed the younger kids.

"Hey, guys!" Amy exclaimed loudly as she entered the sleep-room. Watching the rowdy girls bouncing around the room, shrieking and giggling, she understood how someone like Kim could get overwhelmed.

"Amy!" squealed a small girl, throwing herself at the fifteen-year-old's arms. Amy grinned and returned her younger sister's embrace.

"Hi, Lisa, how's my favorite little sister?" she asked, hoisting the small child up on her hip. Lisa giggled and pulled on her older sister's braid. "Ow! Don't do that, silly."

"You're the silly one. I'm your only sister." Lisa explained, pulling at Amy's identity-necklace.

"Which is why it would be really depressing if you weren't my favorite," Amy joked. "Now, tell me something, Lisa. Isn't it you guys' bedtime now?"

"Yeah," Lisa answered, fingering the little tag, tracing the words with her small fingers. **Amanda Fletcher, Love Interest District, Pine Dorm**.

"Well, did Kim tell you guys to get into bed?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you all sleeping?" Amy asked, tugging her necklace away from Lisa's sticky fingers.

"Nobody listens to Kim," Lisa shrugged. "She's too quiet."

"Huh," Amy smiled as she got an idea. She put her sister down and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off abruptly. Shrill screams echoed in her ears and she winced.

"Miss Aman- Amy?" Kim questioned, hovering near her elbow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get them to start listening to you." Amy explained softly and then raised her voice. "Okay, everyone, quiet down! Butts in bed, pronto!"

"What does pronto mean?" somebody asked loudly, causing an eruption of sniggers from around the room.

"It means hurry." Amy quickly explained. "Now, I'm going to offer you guys a deal, okay? Tonight, I'll tell you a story, any story you guys wants. But from now on, you all have to listen to Miss Kim here, got it?"

"What will happen if we don't?" another voice asked boldly. Amy rolled her eyes, thinking quickly.

"Well, then Kim here will go inform the Mayor about your behavior and he will move you out of Love Interest into Abusive/Dead Parent." This was met with shrieks of dismay. Nobody wanted to be in the Abusive/Dead Parent District. The people who lived there didn't get called until they were very old, and when they were they often only appeared in flashbacks or as major villains.

"They can't do that! Not because we wouldn't go to bed!"

"Are we willing to risk it?" Lisa piped up. Amy beamed. "I'm not."

"So, what'll it be, guys? Story or Move?"

"Story!" shouted several of the girls.

"Good. That's what I thought," Amy settled herself onto the floor. "So, what story do you all want to hear?"

"Tell us about the operation," one girl requested. The other's quickly chimed their approval.

"Alright. The operation is an ancient tradition in FOCC," Amy began. "As you know, there is an island far, far away, where there's a place called Duel Academy. At this Duel Academy, there are many, many people. They go on adventures and live lives of ease. But they have one problem: the student body mostly stays the same. As you can imagine, this isn't good for interesting romance written by fans. They get bored pairing up the same six people over and over again. That's where we come in.

New characters are needed all the time. Female duelists, aged anywhere from 15-18, but mostly 15, are always on demand. But, it's hard to find enough to meet this demand. That's when the Mayor had the brilliant idea to build a city devoted entirely to our kind. He called it Female Original Character City, or FOCC. It became a tradition for every family in the surrounding towns to give up at least one daughter for this purpose. But, as he soon discovered, nobody likes to write about or read about boring, plain girls like the ones he had in stock. And yet, this was their lives. They had no where else to go. So, the Mayor sat down with all of his advisors to brainstorm.

Finally, they realized the solution. The only problem with the girls was their average looks! If they could find a way to make all the girls beautiful, exactly the way the Authors wanted, there would be no problem. So, all the scientists and doctors from around the world put their heads together. Finally they devised a machine, called an RPC, which would make all the girls beautiful."

"What does RPC stand for?" one of the girls broke in. Amy frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure. I haven't heard this story in a long time, I must have forgotten. Anyway, the machine. Using the highest tech science and some strange magic, it was able to recreate the girls in many gorgeous forms. The demands increased and varied so dramatically that the Mayor had to make several districts for different kinds of orders, and he even started a smaller city nearby for boys, called MOCC.

A girl goes into the operation looking anywhere from plain to downright ugly. When she comes out, however, she looks beautiful. Nobody can say for sure exactly what she will look like- it all depend son her individual Author's demands. She could have rippling raven locks, sapphire eyes, skin the color of snow… Some very lucky girls even get stranger things to go with their characters. Wings, fangs, cat's eyes, they are taken to a level above human!

After they are made to fit exactly the Author's needs, the girl gets to go to her story. The adventures are mythological in proportion. Several girls, like us, get to fall in love, have boys fighting over her. Stories vary in length. Lucky girls get many chapters, sometimes even sequels! After your story is completed, you can go visit other mini-universes, and see your friends."

"I, um, think they fell asleep." Kim whispered. Amy smiled and got up, stretching. "Th-thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you around, okay?" Kim nodded bashfully and Amy ducked out of the doorway, onto the street. She couldn't wait until she was called. To live a life where everyone loved you…it seemed almost too good to be true.

"Amy! Amy!" That was all the warning she had before something came barreling into her, knocking her down. Her breath whooshed out of her and she gasped for oxygen before turning to see her attacker.

"Hannah! What's going on?" she asked in a puzzled tone as she picked herself up.

"They called me, they called me! Look!" Amy suddenly found a roll of parchment shoved at her. She grabbed it and scanned the first few lines.

**Dear Miss Hannah Morrison,**

**It is with greatest pleasure that we inform you that you have been selected to participate and star in a fanfiction, called "Black Rain Falls**_**"**_**…**

Amy threw her arms around her best friend joyfully. The two danced around the sidewalk happily.

"Oh, Hannah! You're going to be a main character! Do you know when you're leaving?" she questioned, arms still wrapped around the taller girl.

"I have to go now, actually," Hannah answered, apprehension flickering over her face. "I'm late…but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you." Amy felt her spirits fall and struggled to keep her smile firmly affixed. She wasn't expecting Hannah to go so soon! They hadn't had any time to say goodbye to one another, not really.

"Oh! Oh. W-well then," she blinked. "I guess you should go then. Don't want to keep your Author waiting, right? I'll see you later, once our stories both are finished, right?"

"Definitely!" Hannah agreed, squeezing Amy harder. "Well, I guess this is it. For now, I mean."

"Yeah, for now. Bye," Amy said softly, pulling back and looking deeply into Hannah's face, trying to memorize it. This would be the last time she would get to see this exact face before it was replaced by new beauty. Not that being pretty was bad or anything, it was just that Hannah had always been her best friend. They had gone through everything together; even the seemingly endless wait while their other friends all got called and they were left behind. They joked that they were sisters, fraternal twins. And now, Hannah was leaving, too.

"Bye." Hannah whispered. They nodded, feeling suddenly awkward. The larger girl turned and began to walk away. Suddenly she turned, touching her necklace nervously.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, frowning. Hannah shook her head slightly, seeming to make up her mind about something.

"Here," she unhooked her identity-necklace, grabbed her friend's small palm and crushed the metal into it. "Keep this." Amy's mouth open, words of surprise paused in her mouth, unsure how to be expressed. Hannah smiled, trying to lighten the moment. "This way, when our stories finish and we meet up, in our pretty-forms, I can be sure to recognize you, okay?" She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Amy's cheek. "See you around!" She turned and ran off, toward a forest green car that had been waiting through the girl's whole conversation.

"Good luck!" Amy called as soon as she could get her voice working again. Hannah grinned and waved her hand before pulling the car door open and disappearing from view. As she watched the car pull out and clutched the ID-necklace in her hand, she felt a strange hollow sensation in her stomach.

* * *

Three weeks after Hannah left, Amy received her own letter. She was practically shaking with anticipation as she opened it.

**Dear Miss Amanda Fletcher,**

**It is with greatest pleasure that we inform you that you have been selected to participate and star in a fanfiction, called "**_**Darkness Rising, Wings of Love**_**" by an aspiring authoress who goes by the name EmoNoHikari. Your operation has been planned and scheduled for later today. The car will be waiting for you outside your door. Please try not to keep it waiting. All your necessities will be provided for; taking anything from your dorm room is unnecessary. Congratulations on entering your new phase of life!**

**With Much Pleasure,**

**Dr. Esmelda Hox, Operations Consultant**

Amy's bit her lips, feeling excitement bubbling up inside her. She had been called! She was going to star in her own story! She wondered what it would be about._ Darkness Rising, Wings of Love_…it seemed like that sort of title should herald in some kind of deep, meaningful story. The kind of story featuring a heroine as smart as she is gorgeous. She wasn't so sure about the author's name, but that was only because she couldn't understand it. Not that it mattered: she had to go or risk being late for the operation!

The next hour or so passed Amy by in a blur. After Kim and her sister, she didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, just a few teachers to thank. Everyone wished her the best of luck, of course, and told her that she would look beautiful. She promised Lisa that they would find one another as soon as possible, and was touched when Kim actually offered up a hug of her own accord. Then she was entering into the car, with its posh leather interiors and handsome driver. After quickly pressing her ID-necklace into the reading machine to confirm her status, they pulled out. They left the Love Interest District and headed toward the heart of the city, where everything of importance was carried out, including the operations.

When she got out, Amy found herself in front of a tall, imposing marble building. She was greeted by a masked intern who led her through the halls, which were lined with pictures of different post-op girls, all smiling and so lovely it practically hurt to look at them. Finally they arrived at a doorway marked with a small star symbol. The intern nodded at her to go forward and Amy did, feeling slightly breathless about the whole experience.

"Why, hello," a calm, clear voice rang out as soon as she entered. A tall, striking woman was standing in the center of the room, next to a table. She was one of the most beautiful people Amy had ever seen, as well as the oldest. Snow white hair framed her face, which was smooth except for laugh lines. Her knowing blue eyes were filled with wisdom and a hint of mirth. The sight of her simultaneously put Amy at ease and filled her with respect. "You must be Amanda. I'm Dr. Esmelda Hox."

"Oh! Yes, I'm Amanda. Er, Amy. I go by Amy," she stuttered feeling over-awed and plainer than ever before in her life.

"Of course you do," Dr. Hox laughed. Amy didn't quite see what was so funny, but there was something about the woman that just made the girl instinctively trust her and want to be liked by her, so she politely laughed along.

"I'm here for my operation," Amy blurted. The woman smiled patiently and Amy felt more awkward than ever. "You probably knew that."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Most girls are excited before they're operation. Now, I'm going to explain to you what you must do. Will you be able to remember it?" Amy nodded. "Good. I will leave the room and you will change into this hospital gown," Dr. Hox gestured at a folded piece of blue cloth on the table next to her. "Along with your clothes, you must make sure to take off every piece of metal that you have on, including your ID-necklace. Remember, no metal! Once you've finished changing, go through that door to the right and lay flat in the tube. The system will recognize you and begin. You might hear a soft whirring noise and you'll quickly lose consciousness. Don't panic, that's how it works. The RPC machine has already been programmed with your new appearance settings, so no need to worry about human error. When you wake up, you'll be beautiful and ready for shipping to your story. Any questions, dear?"

"Oh, er, yes," Amy was still trying to process all the information. "Will I get my things back? My clothing, I mean?"

"Of course not!" Dr. Hox laughed. "They probably won't fit anymore. No, you'll be getting a whole new wardrobe befitting your new appearance. Try not to worry about it. After the operation, things will all make a lot more sense. Anything else?"

"No, no, that's all. Thank you," Amy managed politely. Dr. Hox smiled gently and left the room. Amy sighed, feeling a bit dazed by the whole thing. She pulled her clothes off, managing to trip over her jeans and do a flaceplant onto the floor. Then she pulled the hospital gown on, twisting to reach the ties. She was just walking over toward the door to the operating room when something dug painfully into the ball of her foot.

"Ouch!" she yelped, yanking her foot back and looked down to see what it was. Hannah's ID-necklace. It had been in her jeans pocket. It must have gotten loose as she changed and gotten knocked out when she tripped. She picked it up, letting the thin chain slide like water through the loop, the tag resting in her palm. It was metal. She wasn't allowed to bring metal in. But it was Hannah's tag. She closed her fist around it. She had to keep it- and her own. She bent down and picked up her old necklace. She hooked Hannah's tag onto her chain and curled the whole thing up until she could hide it in her fist. It was only a small bit of metal, and it would be the last remnant of their childhood. It wasn't as if she was trying to sneak city data files out, it was only just some names. It was no more illegal than breaking into the museum to hang out at night. She was sure nothing would go wrong.

Resolve firmly in place, Amy pushed through the doorway into the operation room, her finger curled around the necklace for luck, she climbed into the tube and lay flat. She closed her eyes as the buzzing sound filled her ears and just like that, she was unconscious.

* * *

And so ends chapter one. Meh, this one wasn't my favorite. Since I was so busy trying to get all the information that I could into it, I feel the pacing was a bit off. Hopefully it'll get better in the next few chapters.

Please review! Also, you WILL get to find out what RPC stands for eventually, but if you are able to guess correctly before hand, you will get a prize that has to do with the story. I like to incorporate semi-interactive elements into my story and this will be one of them.

Next Chapter: Amy wakes up in her new, beautiful form. She starts to get the general feeling that something isn't right, but can't delve too deeply before she is booted over to the first chapter of _Darkness Rising, Wings of Love_.

Love for all!

Rose

* * *


	2. Amethyst

Chapter 2. Amethyst

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Sorries to disappoint!

Thanks to: **Twitch of Queenliness** for the review!

Chapter Summary: Amy becomes beautiful, gains a new identity and is a little freaked out. Then she goes off to Duel Academy Island and finds out that she sort of sucks as a mian character and that, surprisingly, not everyone loves her.

* * *

Amy gradually became aware that she was awake. She felt different. Her entire body was buzzing with, well, something. She felt long lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she opened her eyes. Gradually the smiling face of a male doctor came into view.

"Good morning," she murmured softly. Even her voice sounded different. It had a gentle, musical quality to it, a quality that she had never possessed before.

"Nice to see that you're awake," the man said, smiling an easy, handsome smile. She felt her cheeks warm and realized she was blushing. While unusual, she didn't think much of it. The girls in FOCC rarely got to see men, so it was only natural that she'd react to one. "My name is Dr. Montgomery. The operation went well. Here are some new clothes for you to wear. The rest of your new things have been packed. Your helicopter leaves soon,' he explained, gently handing her some folded articles of clothing tied together by a silken ribbon. She took them, still feeling hazy and bemused. "When you have finished changing, you can meet me in the next room."

Amy watched him leave and then shook herself out of her fog. She glanced hurriedly around for a mirror. Damn, there weren't any around. Hopefully there would be one in the next room. Dropping the metal necklace into her lap, barely even registering it, she began to untie the string, marveling at how pale and slender her hands were, so delicate.

The knot was difficult, and she leaned slightly forward to get a look at it. The movement dislodged a hank of hair from behind her ear, and she blinked in amazement at long, silvery-white tendril. Remembering the time limit, she decided that she would deal with her new appearance later; right now, she ought to get dressed.

Getting the package open, she unfolded her new clothes. After carefully stepping into the frothy undergarments that she never would have touched before, she pulled on the swishy pastel dress. She picked up the small silver clutch and opened it, dropping in the ID-necklace for safe-keeping.

This over with, she resolutely made her way over to the door that the doctor had gone into. She pushed it opened and walked through. He was standing, waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just…" she trailed off as she caught sigh of her reflection in the large mirror behind him. "Oh, wow," she breathed, rushing forward to get a better look.

She didn't recognize herself. In the place of awkward, small Amy was a new girl. She was of middling height, slim and willowy. Her legs were long and slender, her waist tiny. Her chin was ever so slightly point and her whole face had a vaguely elfin sense about it. Her skin was very light, as if she had never seen the sun, though, somehow, her veins couldn't be seen through the light pigmentation. The dress fit her snugly while still managing to have an airy quality about it. While before she had the figure of a teenage boy, she now had a slightly generous bosom, not too large and not too small, and when she turned around slightly she saw that her butt was just big enough to hint through the flowing material.

What truly captivated her was her new face. Her nose had become a perky, slightly upturned affair, the kind of nose that could be described as a button. Her cheekbones were high and defined, with a slight rosy flush to them. Her mouth was pink and full, giving a sweet sense to the heart shape of her visage. Her eyes added to this air of vulnerability. They were inexplicably large and doe-like, with unnaturally long, curling lashes to frame them. The strangest thing about them, however, was their color. They were bright purple, sparkling and shifting between tones and hues as she watched. Equally unusual was her hair. Falling all the way past her butt, it was so white that it made snow look tanned, and had a shimmering essence to it that was almost grey and yet was too metallic. To put it simply, Amy had silver hair, which was as confusing as it was enchanting.

"Yes, most of the new post-ops are quite surprised at the results. You have a particularly fine showing; the specifications were quite definite about the outcome," Dr. Montgomery was saying, amusement clear in his voice. Amy tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly. "What's the matter?" the man asked.

"I, just… My eyes and my hair. The colors, that is. I've never seen these colors on real people. Are you sure that this is, um, allowed?" she questioned, trying to phrase her question so as not to offend. It didn't seem to work, as his expression darkened momentarily and then went completely neutral.

"My dear, you are an Original Character, and a very important love interest. You have to stand out form the crowd. Besides, such looks are not unheard of, just uncommon, Amethyst."

"What did you just call me?" Amy jumped, startled. Then she laughed. "No, you don't understand! Amy is short for Amanda, not Amethyst! I've never heard anyone make that mistake before," she giggled.

"Hmph. I suppose it doesn't take as quickly on everyone." He muttered, as if unaware that Amy could hear him. Then he met her eyes and gave her a condescending smile, reaching over to cup her chin. "Your name _used_ to be Amanda.Fletcher You have a new body, and now a new name. Amethyst Pearl Crawford."

"Wh-what?" Amy asked, baking up. Was this some kind of joke? "What doesn't take as quickly on everyone? Why do I have to change my name? What's going on?" The man only laughed, albeit kindly.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, dear," he explained, or, rather, didn't explain. He patted the top of her head for emphasis. "Just try to relax and concentrate on happy, fun things, like bubbles and kittens, and soon you won't even remember being upset."

Amy opened her mouth, frantic questions on the tip of her tongue. Before she could get a word out, however, Dr. Montgomery had grabbed her and turned her around, fastening a silver chain around her neck.

"Now," he began, speaking very quickly as if not to let her get a word in edgewise. "This necklace is very important. Don't let it leave your person, as you Author specifically stated it was to be one of a kind. Your first scene is today, so you have no time to waste. First impressions are often the most important, as they say. Your helicopter is waiting outside."

Amy, or Amethyst, as she supposed she was now going to be called, found herself rustled outside and into the copter before she could make an objection. She sighed and sat back in her seat as they took off and headed toward the distant coastline.

"What a creepy guy," she murmured softly to herself. "I wonder if this is a good idea, after all. Wait, what am I thinking? This is what everyone aspires to! I can't just throw that away because of some weird doctor. So what if they changed my name a little? It's just to fit the story. It's not like they're trying to change my soul or anything."

* * *

_Amethyst Pearl Crawford was a very beautiful girl. She had hair down to there, silver just like her uncle, and amethyst eyes that she was named after. Her legs were really long and her skin was pale, so she was a very sexy lady. But even though she was so pretty, she was very unsure of herself, walking quietly among the crowds of students._

"_Room 447, room 447," she said over and over to herself. That was the room number she was supposed to go to to meet the Chancellor. Finally she thought she found it. Actually, she was at room 446, but she didn't know that, or that she was about to disturb a certain darkly adorable slifer. She walked into the door._

"Ow!" Amethyst exclaimed, hands pressed open her nose. The door swung open to reveal a boy, around her age, it a black trench coat. He glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to enter through the door, not slam into it!" he berated her angrily. She blinked at him in surprise.

"But it just said that I walked into the door!" she argued, instantly on the defensive. "Great, now my nose is sore. Who are you, anyway?"

"Duh, I'm the 'certain darkly adorable slifer' that you're about to meet, idiot," he replied. "And anyway, you're supposed to do what the Author means, not what she says. If you do what she says then we'll be here all day."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Mr. Adorable-would-not-be-the-word-I'd-choose-that-starts-with-an-a, it's sort of hard to figure out what she means what with all those spelling and grammar errors. Look, just give me another shot, alright? It's my first day!" she excused, folding her arms, irritated. It was just a small mistake; he didn't have to jump all over her about it.

"Fine, fine! Just do it right this time!" he ordered. As he walked back through his doorway, Amethyst overheard him grumbling something to himself. "I thought her kind was supposed to be good at this."

_She walked into the door._

"_Oh!" She exclaimed sweetly upon seeing the boy. "I'm so sorry to disturb you! Isn't this the chancellors office?"_

"_No, " he said. "That's next door to this. I can show you if you want. My name's Chazz Princeton." He extended his hand. She took it lightly with her own nubile fingers._

"_Nice to meet you, Chazz. My name is_

"Amy. Er, Thyst. Amy-Thyst. Amethyst. Oh, damn it all," she snapped, snatching her hand back and growling with frustration.

"Wow. I've never met someone so stupid that they don't even know their own name!" Chazz hissed. "You really are a new low. You even make Jaden look like a genius."

"I'm not stupid!" she cried out, stung. Chazz rolled his eyes dismissively and started to get back into position. "Wait, as long as we're stopped, I have a question. How can my fingers be nubile?'

"The same way that _you_ were able to exclaim sweetly. Now shut up and let's go."

"_My name's Chazz Princeton." He extended his hand. She took it lightly with her own nubile fingers._

"_Nice to meet you, Chazz. My name is Amethyst Pearl, uh, just Amethyst Pearl!" she hurriedly corrected herself. She didn't want anyone to know that she was the famous Pegasus Crawford's neice. They would start expecting things of her and stressing her out alot. _

"_That's a really, really beautiful name," he said. She realized with a blush that they still were holding hands and hastily pulled black, blushing ten times worse. Of course, she still looked really gorgeous doing it._

_Amethyst glanced down shyly. "Oh, well. It's because of my eyes, you know." Her eyes were the exact color of the jewel stones, getting darker when she felt things strongly and lightening when she was more calm._

"_And very pretty eyes they are.' Chazz pointed out. "well, lets get started" he said. They walked into the wall._

"Ouch! Fuck!" Chazz shouted, holding his hands up to his face. "Jesus, its one thing when you do it to yourself, but don't pull me into your madness, too! Did you have to get staples in your head as a baby or something? Crap!"

"Hey, that time it was so not my fault!" Amethyst crossed her arms even as her nose began to throb. "You were the one who broke character, I was only doing exactly what the Author said! 'They walked into the wall.' It's pretty simple to understand, you know," she said petulantly.

"Oh, give me a break! When she says wall, she meant hall, dumbass!"

"What? The 'h' key and the 'w' key aren't even close to one another on the keyboard!"

"Just go with it, okay? The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can get out of here!"

_They walked into the wall. As Chazz walked her down the hall to the Chancellors office. Amethyst couldn't help but think about how handsome and nice he was. Such a gentleman!_

"Hah!" she couldn't help but snort. Chazz glared at her and she rolled her eyes, but none the less continued.

_Such a gentleman! _

"_So, are you new here?' He asked her. She blushed and nodded slightly._

"_Yeah I'm a transfer student."_

"_Oh good that means that you'll start out in my dorm, Slifer. maybe we'll be roommates!_

"_Oh, I hope so!" She then went beet red when she realized how forward she sounded. She flushed in a really pretty way and looked up at him shyly through her lashes. He smiled back at her._

"_Here we are!' he announced, arriving at the door to the office. "I'll see you around, kay?" _

"_Yeah, see you around!" She replied before walking in. "Hi, My name's Amethyst Pearl. I'm a transfer student?"_

"_Oh, yes!" The Chancellor said jollily. "All transfer students start out in Slifer Red, so you can go there now!"_

"_Don't I need a uniform?" she asked, not wanting to break any rules and ruin her chances._

"_Yes, here you are!" Giving her the uniform. It had a really short maroonish mini skirt and a white top with a color. It was like the Obelisk girl uniforms except for slifer. She changed into it._

"I can't do that!" Amethyst squeaked, mortified and grossed out. "I'm a fifteen year old girl and there's a man here!" They had never, ever told her that she'd have to become some kind of stripper or prostitot to be in a story!

"The Author means for you to go into another room and change," Chancellor Sheppard explained, pointing to a doorway that she couldn't remember having been there a minute before. He wasn't speaking in a mean tone like the one Chazz had, but he was definitely being very cold and condescending.

"I…oh, okay," she said softly, feeling rather miserable. Why was it that everyone she had met so far seemed to hate her? It didn't make any sense, it went against everything that she had been taught. She bit her lip and nodded quickly, ducking into the other room to change.

_She changed into it. She felt so lucky to be here, so happy. She had already met such a nice boy, she was sure to make lots of friends. After she changed she made her way over to her new dorm, mind filled with happy thought s about the upcoming year!_

_End of chapter one! Let me know what you think!_

"I think that I want to go home," Amethyst answered softly. She looked around her surroundings, in front of the Slifer Dorm. Just then, she caught sight of Chazz walking down the path in front of her. She hurried to catch up with him.

"H-hey!" she panted, slightly out of breath. "Um, do you want to practice our scenes, so I, you know, don't mess them up so much next time?" she asked hopefully. He gave her a withering glance.

"No. Look, Amethyst Diamond Whatever, I have no choice but to deal with you when we actually have scenes together in this god-awful fic, but if you think that I'm going to hang out with you during my free time, you're even dumber than all the others were. I actually have important things to do."

"But who am I supposed to hang out with?" she questioned, feeling wretched. There was a sick feeling in her stomach and an acrid taste in her mouth.

"I don't know," Chazz scoffed, looking at her with abject disgust. "None of the others ever complained. Go brush your pretty hair and admire yourself in a mirror, okay? Just leave me alone. God, could you be any more of a Mary Sue?" with that, he turned around and stalked off.

"Hey! Wait! What's a Mary Sue?" she called after him, but he didn't turn around. She scrubbed her hands dejectedly over her face. She made her way over to the dorm. She hadn't actually gotten a room yet, so she just waited outside, leaning against a pillar.

As she sat, a cat approached. It was a large cat, looking well fed. Amethyst felt herself break into a smile. There had only been a few animals in FOCC. She had always loved them, reading as much as she could about different kinds of creatures, wondering if she could have a pet after she was made pretty.

"Here, kitty. What's your name?" she stuck her hand out toward the tan tom. The cat sniffed it and walked over to her, looking her straight in the eye. Then, quite deliberately, he scratched her across the face.

"Ahh!" she squeaked, pressing a hand up to her cheek. The cat hissed at her and leapt away, bounding out sight. Great, even the cat hated her. Amethyst let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and groan, pulling herself to her feet. She might as well go see if there was a nurse somewhere on this island willing to look at the scratches. If people hated her when she was beautiful, only think how much they hate her if she had scars marring her face. It was a simple fact of life, one she'd been taught as long as she could remember, that people only really liked you if you were good looking.

She held her hand up again to find the scratches. Strangely, she couldn't feel anything. Confused, she made her way over to the Slifer restroom and glanced in the mirror, only to see that her face was as clear as it had been the first time she'd seen it. She blinked in surprise. What could this mean?

* * *

Hah. Amethyst is so hated. Also? She is sort of pathetic right now. Hopefully she'll become better when she starts figuring stuff out, hm? I really can't wait until (spoiler!) she goes back to being called Amy, since Amethyst is way more annoying to type and I am a lazy bum.

Interactive Elements:

Nobody has guessed what RPC stands for yet, so feel free to try! D

Now, for the fun bit! If you mark it off in your review, you can 'review' the 'story' that Amy and the gang are starring in currently. Flames are encouraged, while dumb reviews are also welcome. Concrit is less appreciated, but still acceptable. They will be made a main part of the story, so if you guys don't give me them, I'll totally make 'em up, which'll be lame. Feel free to be as negative as you want and slam both the author and Amethyst to your little heart's desire.

(This is open on both LJ and ffn.)

Love,

Rose.


End file.
